La chica que dejó de creer en los cuentos de hadas
by Kath Kou
Summary: Una historia inconclusa. Ambos viven caminos separados anhelando encontrarse. ¿Podran perdonarse despues de dieciocho años sin verse?


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Craig Bartlett. Los tomo unicamente prestados con fines de entretenimiento, sin animo de lucro.

¡Hey everyone! Vuelvo a presentarme por si no me conocen, soy Kath Kou. Escribo desde hace unos tres años, bueno dos y tiene un año que no escribo. Desde que inicie en FF escribía para el fandom de Sailor Moon (Si hay alguna moonie por aquí... lo siento muchisimo) esta es mi primera historia para el fandom de ¡Hey Arnold! espero no estar tan oxidada y sin mas preámbulo los dejo con esta pequeña historia que espero de corazón les guste.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **La chica que dejó de creer en los cuentos de hadas**_

 _ **por Kath Kou**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

Los golpes de alguien que tocaba la puerta interrumpieron su relajante baño. Salió de la tina, más frustrada que enojada, y se encamino a atender aquel llamado. Concentrada tratando de pensar en los millones de insultos que conocía e intentando no resbalar, se cubrió el cuerpo aun lleno de espuma con una toalla, e ignoro los charcos de agua que dejaba tras ella.

El ceño fruncido se hizo presente cuando abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Un grito de exasperación salió de su boca. Antes de cerrar una pequeña pero brillante tarjeta dorada, tirada llamó su atención.

 ** _Si aún la vida es verdad y el verso existe_**

 ** _Si alguien llama a tu puerta y estas triste,_**

 ** _Abre, que es el amor, amiga mía*._**

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Poesía. Era poesía. Alguien había dejado poesía en su puerta. Cruda y triste poesía, que hace años, no escuchaba, que hace años no sentía, ni recitaba. Hace años cuando ella había dejado de creer en ella, cuando había dejado de creer en él, en su amor, en su bondad, en… en… Asustada cerró la puerta.

Segundos después volvieron a llamar la puerta. Furiosa abrió la puerta dispuesta a gritarle todo a quien estuviera jugando con ella.

—¡Estupideces son…! —sin embargo ella se quedó con la palabra en la boca, las ideas en la mente y el estallido de la tercera guerra mundial dentro de ella.

Un rostro extraña y dolorosamente familiar la recibió con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa. Rubio cabello e intensos ojos vedes, todo aquello que ella más deseaba olvidar y que aun en sueños la perseguía sin tener oportunidad de escapar.

Después de tantos años su mayor pesadilla estaba de regreso en su vida. Él sonrío. Esa hermosa y estúpida sonrisa, que ella tanto amaba, y que con los años no había perdido su poder.

«Es real» pensó.

—¡Hola Helga! —él saludo amablemente.

Y entonces Helga cerró la puerta en la nariz de Arnold.

—No es real. Es otro sucio juego de mi mente. En unos momentos abriré la puerta y no estará aquí —se susurraba a sí misma.

—Escucha Helga sé que estas ahí y no pienso moverme de aquí. Si es preciso me quedare aquí afuera sentado toda la noche.

«No seria capaz, o ¿si?»

—Créeme soy capaz —extrañamente él respondió.

Helga saltó. Seguia sin abrir.

—Así que, o me abres esta puerta y hacemos esto rápido y por las buenas o no lo haces y… —un suspiro se escapo de él, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara—, esto tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar Helga así que, ¿por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo y de evitar lo inevitable y le damos prisa al asunto?

Helga aún nerviosa pensó, podía usar la fuerza ruda, llamar a la policía o a seguridad e inventar que era un acosador. Sin embargo no podía hacerle eso a su amando, aun con los años de intentar olvidarlo, no podía hacerle eso a el buen chico del vecindario.

Y entonces ella abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Helga tartamudeo antes de terminar respondiendo con un torpe adelante.

Una vez que Arnold entró a su departamento, ella cerró la puerta nerviosa. Anold estaba echando un vistazo a los alrededores. El lugar parecía muy acorde a ella, limpio; amplio; muebles en negro; minimalista y alguno que otro toque de rosa. Suspiro antes de girarse a ella, como dijo: no tenia caso seguir postergando lo inevitable.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Arnold entonces tuvo oportunidad de notar la vestimenta de ella. Helga notó la dirección de sus ojos y enrojeció.

—¿Aaaa… acostumbras abrir así? Quiero decir, creo que es mejor que te cambies —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Eh, si, yo… eso, debo ir —Helga tartamudeaba.

En un intento de Arnold por dejarla pasar comenzaron a chocar y a bailar con sus cuerpos torpemente. El suelo mojado hizo que Helga resbalara, y Arnold, al internar evitar que ella se golpeara intentó sujetara de la toalla.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo. Arnold sobre Helga y con la toalla en la mano. Arnold pudo sentir el cuerpo bien desarrollado de ella pero sus siempre buenos modales detuvieron el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no quería… Helga por favor no fue mi intención.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —ella gritó escandalizada con la intención de hacerlo sentir culpable—. Sí tanto lo sientes, ¡¿por qué no me regresas mi toalla y cierras los ojos?!

—¡Por supuesto!

Entonces ella aprovecho para hacerlo sentir miserable, por los viejos tiempos.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡El noble, bueno y amable vecino de la ciudad, aprovechado! ¡Arnold, el buen corazón, samaritano, se volvió un completo pervertido! ¡Degenerado! —Helga continuó gritando todo el camino a su habitación—. ¡Ahora nadie se casara conmigo! —y fingió llorar desconsolada.

Una vez que comprobó antes de entrar a su recamara que Arnold estaba más que apenado con el rostro rojo, hundido en el sillón, dio por concluido su trabajo y entró a cambiarse.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —preguntó una vez que salió cambiada de su habitación.

Él negó con la cabeza. Helga se sintió aliviada, también quería acabar con esto rápido, que él se marchara, y todo regresara a la normalidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí y cómo me encontraste?

—¿Por qué te fuiste así? —él preguntó ignorando lo que ella había dicho primero.

—¿Otra vez con esa canción? Déjame adivinar tu amigo de toda la vida.

—En parte —Arnold respondió—. Me contó la noche que se encontraron.

Helga comenzó a recordar.

El sonido que provocaban sus tacones al pisar, eran su único acompañante en aquella caminata —odiosos, estúpidos e infernales zapatos— Helga Pataki jamas se acostumbraría a tales prendas. Sin embargo, ahora ella tenía una imagen que cuidar, tampoco le importaba mucho pero su trabajo así lo requería.

Adolorida se quito aquellos espantosos stilettos de diseñador, y continuo su relajante caminata nocturna a orillas del Sena.

En algún punto de su recorrido ella se detuvo con la mirada perdida en el rio. Estaba, claramente pensando en algo, pero aún no era capaz de averiguar qué.

El reflejo de su rostro sobre el rio le dio algo casi tangible en que pensar. Todavía le costaba algo de trabajo reconocerse. Ella había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Su apariencia exterior al igual que su interior habían evolucionado.

Físicamente la pubertad la había favorecido bastante, ya no era más el "patito feo". La mejor etapa llegó en su edad adulta, sus rasgos antes redondeados e indefinidos, típicos de la infancia desaparecieron por completo. Su rostro ahora era armonioso. La uniceja tardo un poco más de lo debido en desaparecer pero al final, y en contra de su voluntad lo hizo.

El cabello rubio, ahora largo a la cintura, era brillante y sedoso, gracias a que jamas se preocupo por teñirlo o moldearlo como las demás chicas. Al igual que sucedió con el maquillaje, odiaba perder el tiempo en esas cosas, de ahí parecía ser que ella fuese dueña de un rostro casi perfecto y pestañas abundantes.

Los malos modos, las groserías, viejos hábitos, y amenazas también quedaron en el pasado. Incluso la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores desaparecieron, no así el mal carácter. Y es qué bueno, al casi termino de los veintitantos años, no puedes andar por la vida, maldiciendo y golpeando a diestra y siniestra a la gente… Aunque algunas personas lo merezcan, solo que ahora lo controlaba mejor.

Así Helga Pataki había dejado atrás a… bueno, Helga G. Pataki, y con ello algo más había quedado enterrado en el pasado.

Por desgracia no solo ella, y Betsy desaparecieron, cuando la vieja Helga murió, con ella lo hicieron también las fantasías, las ilusiones, la creencia de los finales felices, los cuentos de hadas, la poesía, y su necesidad de amar, y vivir para Arnold.

Por su propio bien, ella decidió enterrar la fuente de su energía vital, incluso si con ello perdía más que ganar. Helga decidió olvidarse de su musa, su eterno e inalcanzable amor.

El viento helado, indicio evidente de la llegada del invierno la hizo temblar.

«Tal vez debí traer una chaqueta» ella pensó mientras no quitaba la vista del rio.

Con sus pies descalzos dio un paso adelante al ras del rio. Cerró los ojos un segundo para sentir el aire helado congelarle las entrañas. Aun seguía odiando su vida, como siempre, solo que esta vez, no estaba Arnold para hacerla más llevadera.

—¿No estarás pensando en saltar o sí?

«Esa voz» Helga tembló.

Apretó los ojos, tal vez era su imaginación, no llevaba toda una vida escapado de él, de ellos, solo por gusto. Aunque para ser francos, ¿por qué esa voz? De ser su imaginación estaba segura que esa, sería la ultima voz que ella voluntariamente desearía escuchar.

—¿Pataki?

Helga se giró aun deseando que fuera su imaginación.

—Johanssen —ella respondió al comprobar lo que temía.

Gerald dio un paso adelante, en caso de que… decidiera saltar.

—¡Atrás, no te confundas! ¡No me creas tan estúpida como para hacer ese tipo de tonterías!

—Veo que no has cambiado nada —Gerald respondió curioso, regresando ese paso que había dado.

—Si, yo digo lo mismo.

—Lo que tu digas Pataki.

Helga rodó los ojos, y antes de que Gerald tuviera oportunidad de hacer platica o preguntar cosas que ella no tenia intención de responder, se despidió.

—Bueno es una pena que no pueda quedarme más pero se hace tarde… y… me… tengo que ir… alguien me espera.

—Es casi media noche

—Si bueno, si te digo que alguien me espera es porque eso es verdad, no importa que hora es —Helga se dio la vuelta y se marcho aun con sus tacones en la mano.

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin explicarse sus motivos, Gerald tuvo que salir corriendo tras ella.

—¡Helga! ¡Espera! —dijo una vez que alcanzo su brazo.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¿te volviste muy confianzudo eh?

Gerald suspiro, sería más difícil de lo que pensó sacarle un poco de información.

—¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo.

—Voy a ser rápido, ¿por qué? —por fin pregunto, después de casi dieciocho años.

Helga tembló, sabía perfecto a que se refería.

—¿Por qué desapareciste? —Gerald insistió ante la nula respuesta que recibió por parte de ella.

—¿No es obvio? No queria seguir rodeada de torpes fracasados como ustedes.

—¿Incluso Phoebe?

Gerald había dado justo en un punto que Helga aún no lograba perdonarse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada.

—Todos te buscamos —Gerald insistió—, todos.

—¿Si? Bueno dudo que tú ayudaras por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tan lejos de donde perteneces —volvió a preguntar ignorando las provocaciones de la rubia.

—No me hagas reír, ¿qué te hace pensar que sabes algo de mi o de donde pertenezco realmente? Solo porque compartimos tontas aventuras de niños, no quiere decir que me conoces de toda la vida, todos cambiamos con los años, crecimos, tú ya no me conoces.

—Tu no has cambiado nada —Gerald respondió tranquilamente—. Ademas hay personas que sí te conocían mejor que yo, Phoebe, Ar…

—¡No se te ocurra mencionar a ese torpe!

—¿Sabes? —Gerald de pronto guardo silencio—. No soy yo quien debería reclamarte todo esto, y créeme si no te hubieras quitado de esa manera tan Helga los zapatos, jamas te hubiera reconocido.

Helga estaba pensando en responderle cuando él dio media vuelta y se marcho por el mismo camino por donde llegó. Helga se había quedado tan extrañada por su forma de marcharse que olvido pedirle un gran favor.

Arnold ya sabía esa historia. Gerald le había llamado esa misma noche para contarle sin importar el cambio de horario debido imaginar que ella intentaría escapar.

—Él me dijo que estabas en París pero fue su hermana Timberly quien dio con tu dirección, es investigadora privada.

—Debí imaginar que ese tipo no cerraría la boca, es mas debí irme en seguida, y, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿volaste kilómetros solo para decirme eso?

Arnold se levantó y se acerco a ella desafiante. Helga estaba desconcertada, esta extraña actitud no era propia de él.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —Arnold afirmó.

—Bob tuvo que empezar en otro lado, después del fracaso de industrias futuro quedo en quiebra.

—Pudiste pelear para quedarte —él insistió acercándose a ella.

Estaban tan cerca que ella pudo apreciar mejor su rostro. Arnold no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Si creció, bastante pero aun no lograba pasarla, y a juzgar por la cercanía, estaban del mismo tamaño.

Su rostro ahora era el de un hombre al igual que su cuerpo. Aun tenia la misma estúpida cabeza de balón aunque menos pronunciada. Seguía teniendo los mismos hermosos ojos que la hipnotizaban.

Era el mismo ser hechizante que le encantaba hasta el alma. Él, su aroma, su esencia, todo, seguía siento lo mismo. La única persona por la qué hubiera dado la vida. Su primer y único amor, para todas las vidas.

Helga se cacheteo mentalmente. No podía volver a caer en esos estúpidos juegos de amor, eso era para perdedores y ella en definitiva no lo era, ya no mas.

—Arnold, era menor de edad, para una persona normal esas opiniones no cuentan.

Ahí estaba el problema, y Arnold lo noto.

—Si mal no recuerdo tu eras Helga G Pataki, ella hubiera podido lograr cualquier cosa.

«Menos conquistar tu corazón» ella desvió la mirada.

Arnold coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella, si no hubiera estado tan nervioso como ella, hubiera notado el temblor en su cuerpo. Con una mano la hizo girar su rostro para verlo, él quiso perderse por la eternidad en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

Helga se mantenía firme, decidida a no dejar que le afectara, ni demostrar todo el poder que él seguía teniendo sobre ella. Aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo, y temblorosa.

Entonces Arnold se dio cuenta, ella había cambiado con el tiempo, claro, como todos, pero había algo más. Su actitud parecía estar conteniendo la verdadera esencia de Helga. Él había esperado por un insulto o tal vez dos, un apodo, algo que pudiera indicarle que la vieja ella estaba ahí, que la vieja Helga aun vivía dentro y con eso la esperanza de que el amor que sentía por él también lo hiciera.

Arnold suspiró, si quería encontrar la respuesta que fue a buscar no tenia opción mas que traer a Helga de regreso. Aunque para eso tal vez debiera jugar un poco sucio. Haciendo uso de toda su poca arrogancia y confiando en el poder que él creía tenía o alguna vez tuvo sobre ella decidió actuar.

Su mirada se detuvo en sus labios por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Helga podía sentir su respiración golpeando con fiereza sus labios. Si Helga no hubiera estado tan entretenida en controlar su cuerpo y emociones, hubiera notado también, que Arnold temblaba igual que ella, y que su respirar no era para nada relajado.

Arnold cerró los ojos, justo ese acto que haces segundos antes de besar a alguien. Helga por instinto hubiera cerrado los ojos pero su orgullo Pataki hizo que ella colocara sus manos en el pecho de él, aunque no lo alejo.

De forma valiente o estúpida, Arnold rozo sus labios, fue fugaz, casi imperceptible pero ambos sabían que había pasado, y entonces cuando Helga iba a temblar y derretirse en sus brazos, él la soltó.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que no te fuiste por lo que paso en industrias futuro?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo? —Helga pregunto sintiéndose nerviosa y estúpida por estar apunto de caer.

—Lo que escuchaste, no fue por los poemas, los soliloquios, las estatuas, las citas arruinadas ni porque te obligue a retractarte –Helga miraba su espalda y lo escuchaba sin poder creerlo.

—No sé de que estas hablando, creí dejar claro que eso era una mentira y fue la adrenalina…

—Si, la adrenalina del momento eso ya lo sé —Arnold se giro para darle la cara—, ahora no estoy tan seguro.

Arnold comenzó a caminar a ella, arrinconandola, y haciendo más preguntas, presionando como aquella vez. No, él no estaba preguntando, él estaba afirmando hechos.

—Después de ese día cambiaste, no hubo más bolas de papel en mi cabeza, no hubo más insultos, ni mojadas, ni empujones ni burlas, ¡¿por qué Helga?! ¡¿por qué molestarte tanto en evitarme si según tú era una mentira?! ¡¿por qué escapar de esa manera?! ¡¿por qué no regresaste cuando lo hizo Olga?! ¡Tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡Abandonaste la oportunidad de pelear por mí! ¡Por nosotros! ¡Yo te amaba!

—¿Qué? —Helga dijo impresionada con una burbujeante colega formándose en su interior y amenazando con explotar.

Por fin lo había dicho. Arnold se sintió aliviado, ahora la entendía mejor. Años y años de esperar por ella, de leer poemas por ella, para sentirla cerca, de rogar y pedirle a la luna que ella regresara.

—¿Qué tú qué? —Helga preguntó.

—Lo que escuchaste Helga

—¿Tú me amabas? ¿Tú? —Helga intentaba procesar esa información, por desgracia no lo hizo de la mejor forma, y el mal carácter Pataki salió a la luz—. ¿Me amabas? ¡¿En qué mundo me amabas Arnoldo?! ¡¿En el mundo dónde corriste a los brazos de la señorita perfección?! ¡¿En el mundo dónde me hiciste retractarme y después dejaste de hablarme?! ¡Eres el zopenco más grande de toda la historia!

Por fin él escucho lo que quería, un insulto, un apodo, esa era la Helga que el buscaba, la explosiva, la apasionada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—¿De que te ríes estúpido cabeza de balón? ¿Te parece divertido jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas?

—No Helga, es lo que extrañe por años escucharte llamarme así

—¿Estas enfermo, acaso?

Él nego con la cabeza.

—Estoy enamorado —respondió.

—¡No! ¡Arnold! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes simplemente venir y decir esto después de tantos años! ¡No puedes destruir mi vida así!

—¿No fue lo que tu hiciste conmigo? —Arnold preguntó sereno.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —Helga estaba furiosa.

—Esto mismo hiciste conmigo, ¿no lo recuerdas? En Industrias Futuro, me dijiste que me amabas después de años y años de maltratos e insultos, justo como te sientes ahora, me sentí yo —Arnold respondió tranquilo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y tomo asiento nuevamente.

—¡No es lo mismo zopenco! —ella gritó alzando los brazos.

—¿No? —Arnold la miraba divertido—. Las cosas se invirtieron Helga, al igual que tu, pase los siguientes dieciocho años amándote en silencio, no recito poesía pero la leo, te he perseguido sin llegar a tiempo, anhelando el día en que por fin pudiera decirte esto y tenerte entre mis brazos, mira… —Arnold saco un relicario con la foto de ella.

Helga se derritió con eso pero el orgullo Pataki era lo ultimo que moría. Ademas, Arnold la había destruido, claro, sin querer.

Él había sido su salvación en la introducción al mundo, la esperanza de su mundo de mierda podía llegar a valer la pena. Y sí, fue su salvación pero el costo que pago por ello fue demasiado elevado, y ella hubiera continuado toda la vida, viviendo por y para él pero por fortuna ella abrió los ojos.

—Arnold —dijo firme—, yo ya no siento nada por ti.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —Arnold se levanto en un rápido movimiento y la besó.

Rápido, sin pedir permiso, olvidando sus modales y buenas costumbres, desbordando toda la magia de aquellas noches donde había soñado por ese momento, dejando en sus labios el anhelo de la eterna espera. Como si con ese beso pudiera explicar qué ahora y desde hace años su vida era por y para ella.

Helga se sorprendió. Se rehuso. Se enojo. Se enfureció. Intento alejarse, separarse de él, provocando que este solo la pegara mas a su cuerpo colocando una mano en su espalda. Y cuando a Helga se le acabaron los pretextos, se fundió con él, en su magia.

Dejandose llevar nuevamente por el calor que emanaban esos dulces labios. Y esa nueva y desconocida actitud de él donde parecía ser más dominante… más, ¿salvaje?

La ultima barrera de orgullo en el corazón Pataki se derrumbo como un castillo de arena a la orilla del mar.

Helga paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Arnold, e intensifico el beso. Sinceramente esa nueva y extraña actitud la emocionaban, ya después tendría tiempo de pensar en si sus sentimientos eran reales o no, y tiempo también para pensar en los sentimientos de ella.

Y después años, y años, de larga espera, de encuentros y desencuentros, por fin ambos pudieron fundirse en uno. En un solo corazón que latía únicamente por el otro. En una caricia que anhelaba el cuerpo de la persona a la que estaban abrazando.

La sonrisa de la señorita perfección apareció en la mente de Helga, entonces recordó sus razones para dejarlo todo. Recordó las razones que la llevaron a dejar de creer en Arnold, en la magia, la poesía, los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices. Después de todo ¿qué caso tenia seguir creyendo? ¿qué caso tenia seguir haciendo poesía cuando la fuente de su vitalidad, su musa, ya no existía? De un brusco movimiento se alejo de él.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué pasa? Creí que…

—No creas nada tonto cabeza de balón, no me interesa tener nada contigo no importa qué creas sentir ni lo que creas que yo siento.

—No creo nada, sé lo que siento y no es un juego. Eres tú quien cree que puede saber o tomar la decisión sobre mis sentimientos. Volé hasta aquí por ti, para pelear por ti, y no pienso irme sin ti.

Helga estaba tentada a seguirlo provocando, profundamente adoraba escuchar eso de su boca, y en el fondo deseaba poder creerlo.

—¿Por qué no solo regresas con la señorita perfecta y me dejas en paz? Es mas te doy la oportunidad de rechazarme nuevamente, puedes decir que fue el calor del momento.

—Helga no seas infantil, ya no estamos en edad de eso.

—¿Infantil? ¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú quién dijo esa estupidez!

—¡Eramos unos niños! Estaba asustado, por favor ¡teníamos diez años! Tus sentimientos eran tan fuertes, tan profundos e inesperados. No se me ocurrió otra cosa, creí que era otra más de tus bromas.

—Y, ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme?

—Fuiste tú quien se alejó y después desapareciste.

—Si, y después comenzaste a salir con la señorita perfección —ella reclamó evidentemente dolida.

Arnold desvió la mirada apenado ante ese reproche. En eso ella tenía razón.

—Te lo dije éramos unos niños, no sabía como hacerte entrar en razón, hable con Lila y por alguna razón accedió a ayudarme con ese absurdo plan de darte celos.

Helga recordó entonces todas la veces que ella quiso llamar su atención con las mismas artimañas. Al final parecía que él tenía razón los papeles se habían invertido y ahora le había tocado a Arnold vivir todo lo que ella vivió durante años.

Un silencio invadió el departamento. De pronto todas las excusas que ella utilizo para irse, y alejarse de todo, parecían estudias y nada validas.

Ella también se había equivocado. Su orgullo, su pánico al rechazo, la hizo escapar, y no pelear por lo que ella amaba. Años y años de tortura auto impuesta, no había valido la pena, ella jamas pudo olvidar. Y ahora todo parecía ser un mal chiste de la vida. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y testaruda, ella hubiera regresado al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y hubiera peleado por su amado, sin importar nada.

Pero, no lo hizo, y en cambio perdió años de su vida lejos de Arnold. ¿Cómo podría ahora volver a creer?

—Helga te amo —Arnold se acerco a ella amenazando con volver a besarla.

—Lo siento Arnold pero no puedo, es tarde, yo no puedo volver a creer —dijo tristemente bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué necesitas? Helga por favor, aquí estoy, tienes mi amor, y tenemos toda una vida por delante, no sigamos perdiendo mas el tiempo, ¿quieres que me mude aquí? Lo hago, no me importa solo quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida.

Helga se sorprendió ante la propuesta pero vio los ojos de Arnold, y vio sinceridad.

—Sabes que no soy capaz de mentir, ni de jugar con los sentimientos de esa manera, dame la oportunidad de hacerte creer de nuevo y recuperar el tiempo perdido —él rogó.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer ella si no era vivir por él? Odiaba su vida al igual que cuando vivía con sus padres. No llevaba más de un día con Arnold y ya sentía las ganas de vivir, bailar, cantar, declamar, sentía la energía fluir dentro de ella, y las miles de emociones que le hizo pasar en menos de unas horas.

Justo todo aquello que había evitado y huido durante años. Helga se resignó. Suspiro y bajo la guardia, sus hombros cayeron en derrota, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. No tenía alternativa, Arnold siempre había tenido un control sobre ella, y parecía ser que aún lo poseía.

—Esta bien pero no te emociones tanto cabeza de balón

Arnold la levanto en brazos feliz.

—¡Es perfecto! —al bajarla preguntó— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Solo en lo que aceptas ser mi esposa.

—¡Criminal! ¡Por el amor de dios Arnoldo! Acabamos de vernos, hay que esperar un poco.

—No importa tenemos que recuperar el tiempo —y la besó.

Quince minutos pasaron entre besos y risas. Arnold no dejaba de llenarla de besos por todo el rostro. Algunos más largos, otros mas intensos. De pronto Arnold dejo de besarla y perdiendo se en los recientes nuevos brillantes ojos de ella…

Tal vez ambos cometieron errores, y tal vez Helga había perdido las esperanzas, y había dejado de creer pero después de años, ¿podía tener una esperanza? Arnold estaba ahí, eso debía ser un indicio de que podía volver a creer, pero, si no accedía a esa nueva oportunidad, jamas lo sabría.

—¿Y qué tal ahora? ¿Ya es tiempo suficiente? —Arnold metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Es en serio?

—Jamas jugaría contigo, ¿qué dices? ¿para todas las vidas? —Arnold le coloco el brillante anillo.

—Para todas las vidas Arnoldo —ella respondió con un beso.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Poema de Gabriel Garcia Marquez.

Espero les guste. A mi tambien me gusta leerlas asi que dejen un lindo Review, los leo todos y me hacen mega feliz... ;)


End file.
